


Sebastian+Elijah 1 (GGT NG)

by Le0w0_vibin



Category: Gods and Goddesses and Titans (The Next Generation), Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Community: lgbtfest, Dominance, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, GGT, GGT Next Gen, Gen, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love/Hate, M/NB, M/Other, Mild Language, Mild Painplay, Mild Sexual Content, Misgendering, Multi, My First Smut, Next Gen, Nonbinary, Nonbinary Character, Other, Period-Typical Racism, Questioning, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teen Romance, Tension, The Next Gen, To Be Continued, To Be Edited, Trans Character, Transphobia, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Work In Progress, degrading, enby baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le0w0_vibin/pseuds/Le0w0_vibin
Summary: Gods and Goddesses and Titans (The Next Generation) - (GGT NG)Sebastian Kearney, child of Eric Kearney, the God of Life and Nature, and Serenity (Drake) Kearney, daughter of Nyx and Goddess of Dreams and Sleep.  Sebastian is a queer, trans-nonbinary character who uses they/them pronouns and fluctuates with their appearance (masc, femme, andro) via magic, spells, and makeup that can alter their appearance instantly.Elijah Pae, son of Ashton Pae, the God of Water, and Elliot, a Siren, who are at this point divorced and sharing custody.  Ashton wasn't treated like a person in the relationship and was heavily taken advantage of throughout and finally realized how toxic his ex-wife can be.  Like his mother, Elijah is a homophobic, transphobic prick and all around a not great guy in the acceptance field.  He is a toxic masculine man and because of this, his friends called The Bros™ are beginning to drift away from him.These two have an alarming amount of sexual tension built up that sooner or later something (or someone) will break.
Relationships: Sebastian Kearney/Elijah Pae





	Sebastian+Elijah 1 (GGT NG)

Another day at The Academy, a prestigious secondary schooling for all creatures in the Realm but... they mainly consist of humanoid beings such as Gods, Sirens, Nymphs, Demons, etc. Sebastian was woken up very rudely yet again by their twin blasting music trying to get in practice before school. I guess that's what happens when your sister is the Goddess of Music. They don't mind all that much, they're used to it.

As the two approach the campus, some of Sebastian's friends greet them. Dustin, a wizard adopted by God of Fire and Goddess of Ice is the definition of popular around here. His light golden brown hair, dazzling blue eyes, charming stubble, and an impeccable jawline makes it incredibly obvious. Waving them over, he throws his hair into place and nods to the girl beside him to get her attention. He's standing with Rosie Drake, daughter of the God of Death and Goddess of the Sun. She has dark skin, fresh dreadlocks pinned half-up, yellow-green eyes like her mother, and looks so effortlessly unaware of her natural good looks. 

"Sorry I'm so late, Emma was such a pain I hardly had time to get ready!" Sebastian states, throwing their long white hair, perfectly combed, perfectly silky, over their shoulder. Their green eyes glow, almost sparkle with the power inherited from their father. A girl, obviously their identical twin, flips Sebastian's hair over their head, messing it up. "You look fine" she says, leaving to go about her day. Sebastian huffs dramatically.   
"I didn't get to post today" they sulk, returning their hair to its original state. Rosie rolls her eyes at them, her RBF has lightened over the years so now you can tell when she's kidding. 

"We wear a uniform, you look no different to the rest" motioning to the groups of students around them, all wearing white button ups, ties, pleated dress pants or skirts, and some kind of jacket. Each student has some form of personalization to their uniform, however, narrowly getting through the student handbook guidelines. "I'm sure no one will miss your account once it dies anyway" Rosie jokes, taking a stab at their concern over their social media status.

Dustin laughs at this before turning, he spots a group of guys a little ways in the courtyard. "I'll-" Sebastian cuts him off to reassure him "go on with your 'Bros'," Rosie chimes in "We'll just catch you in class". This earns a smile from Dustin as he runs off to join The Bros™. 

"We should get headed to class" Rosie states, taking the lead. Along the way they pass and collect a few more friends of Sebastian. 

_

Sebastian's day goes off without a hitch. At lunch, they even got to see Elijah get beat up by Marcus Bouvier! That's Demon. Royalty. No one besides The Bros™ know why but that doesn't make it any less sweeter to watch. Sebastian got into it with Wyatt and Elijah a few times but all is expected, nothing too bad. Until gym class. Sebastian can use whatever locker room they want but they needed to put some clothes in all of their lockers today so into the boys' locker room on an androgynous day it is! 

Sebastian walks into the locker room with confidence and ease, no one usually tries to fuck with them because that's Elijah's job and you might accidentally end up on the wrong person's list. They put clothes in their locker and are almost out when they run smack into an all too familiar body. Tilting their head, ready to apologize, all empathy is gone once they see who the obstacle is. Elijah sneers at them as if they're filth in an empty portion of the almost completely abandoned locker room. His siren teeth sharp, licking them as if looking at prey, choosing how to tear apart his victim. Elijah's brown hair and foggy blue-green lake eyes are attractive features but on him, they are Sebastian's least favourite thing. 

"What are you doing in here, f*g." Elijah practically shouts "found out you have to pick a side?" he spits his words at them. Sebastian is unfazed and very unamused.

"You're so funny, Eli. So charming too..." they linger on their words. 

"Get the f*ck out."

Sebastian pretends to think on it but then makes a dramatic realization, forcing a loud gasp "Are you flirting?". Elijah seethes before shoving Sebastian. "I'm not in the mood today Kearney." 

Sebastian gets close to Elijah, watching him recoil as they put their hand on his chest "but what if I am?" they flash him sexy eyes. 

"Take your h*e f*ggtry somewhere else before I shut you up"

"Oh please do..." Sebastian replies as they get closer to Elijah. This causes Elijah to take a very labored breath in for unknown reasons, face flushed.

"I- just get out of my way, tr*nnie" Elijah says as he shoulders past them, opening up his locker that's right next to their's. Sebastian curses under their breath.


End file.
